gtafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Orbwiki107
thumb|pl.gta.wikia.com Aktualizacja liczników No nie wiem, czy aktualizowanie liczników leży w Twoich kompetencjach. Gimme your all money! 17:29, lut 20, 2012 (UTC) :Ja uważam, że jeśli nie zepsujesz kodu strony to możesz, jednak niezbyt często (bo nie potrzeba) i musisz raczej używać nowoczesnej skórki, ale decyzja i tak należy do admina. Maciek...000 \\ Napisz! \\ Moje edycje 17:39, lut 20, 2012 (UTC) :Nie wiem, po co to całe zamieszanie. Nie zabraniamy nikomu aktualizacji liczników z głównej, jednak nie ma potrzeby ich aktualizacji częściej niż 2 razy w miesiącu. Co do skórki — nie nakazujemy nikomu korzystać z nowoczesnej skórki (useskin=monobook}} o, z takiej), ale chyba każdy przy zdrowych zmysłach woli szeroką, schludnie wyglądającą skórkę bez reklam. —tomta1 [✉] 18:46, lut 20, 2012 (UTC) Wizual Proszę Cię o wyłączenie edytora wizualnego, gdyż niszczy on edytowane przez Ciebie strony... 16:05, lut 17, 2013 (UTC) Kod strony Prosiłbym Cię, abyś nie przestawiał szyku strony, a mianowicie nie przekładał kategorii pod interwiki. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 20:44, sty 2, 2015 (UTC) Jest to zw. z trybem wizualnym. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 12:46, sty 3, 2015 (UTC) To nie szkodzi. Chodzi o to, żeby go wyłączyć. Albo ręcznie przekładać potem te kategorie. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 18:58, sty 3, 2015 (UTC) Re: Forum:Interwiki Jak widać, nie mam na to czasu. Pozdrawiam. —tomta1 [✉] 10:01, sty 25, 2015 (UTC) Re: Las Venturas i San Fierro Ciekawy i dobry pomysł. Skonsultuję to jeszcze z Texelem i Tomtą1 i myślę, że da radę to zrobić. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 21:24, mar 16, 2015 (UTC) Sprawa wygląda tak: w momencie premiery gry, której akcja będzie się toczyć w którymś z tych miast, a co oczywiste, będzie to inne np. VC, zmienimy. Nie ma pośpiechu. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 19:34, mar 17, 2015 (UTC) Wydaje mi się, że sprawa z interwiki umiera śmiercią naturalną. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 20:50, mar 17, 2015 (UTC) Re: Podświetlanie To wymysł Wiki. My nic nie możemy zrobić. Co do bazy danych: naprawdę nie widzę tu sensu. to trochę tak jakby usprawniać kartkę papieru. Poza tym mamy teraz "małe" tarcia wewnętrzne... Wolałbyś nie wiedzieć (słowo-klucz: Mylsec). Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 18:08, kwi 2, 2015 (UTC) Zapraszam Cię na nasz kanał IRC #wikia-pl.gta. Tam możemy na spokojnie pogadać. Jestem mniej-więcej od 20 do 23. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 18:07, kwi 5, 2015 (UTC) Re: Problemy z Oasisem Naprawione. —tomta1 [✉] 07:09, kwi 6, 2015 (UTC) Most Fallowa Jesteś pewien co do nazwy? Czy w spolszczeniu Cenegi nie figuruje przypadkiem nazwa "Most Fallowa"? Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 19:07, kwi 6, 2015 (UTC) Ponawiam pytanie. Jeśli uważasz, że moje wymowne milczenie było wobec Ciebie nie fair, to nie popełniaj mojego błędu. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 18:24, kwi 8, 2015 (UTC) Nic się nie stało. Nie ogarnąłem. A co do Cafe, to chyba Ci na kanale odpisywałem. Jeśli nie, to wybacz. Sądzę, że można w nawiasie podać "prawidłową" nazwę, tym bardziej że wyszukując dany artykuł raczej nikt nie używa u nas aż tak oryginalnej pisowni, bo ograniczenia sprzętowe (klawiatura) na to nie pozwalają. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 20:46, kwi 8, 2015 (UTC) Re: Tony Jestem za. Zaraz się tym zajmę. Już nie wpadasz na kanał IRC? Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 19:29, kwi 18, 2015 (UTC) Takie przekierowanie już istnieje ;-) Tony (SA), to gangster, a Tony to papuga. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 19:32, kwi 18, 2015 (UTC) A jak chcesz porozumieć się z innymi użytkownikami w sposób efektywny i szybki? Jeśli nie widzisz sensu w dialogu towarzyszącemu zmianom, to możesz przecież działać na własną rękę. W kwestii przekierowań również. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 20:13, kwi 18, 2015 (UTC) Re: Jose Co do pierwszego pomysłu, zgadzam się, ale Snakeheada bym zostawił. To, że wszyscy się wzorują w nazewnictwie na angielskiej GTA Wiki, to już nie nasz biznes. W spolszczeniu Cenegi, które respektujemy jest Snakehead i nich tak zostanie. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 18:38, kwi 21, 2015 (UTC) Tak na marginesie: niemiecka i angielska, to nie większość ]:-> Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 19:57, kwi 21, 2015 (UTC) Wybacz, ale znów zadajesz to samo pytanie. Tak naprawdę, tworzenie GTA Wiki od A do Z bez przestojów, to praca dla no life'ów z gimnazjum. Obecnie studiuję i rozplanowuję renowację 33-letniego samochodu plus sprawy związane z rodziną. Daję z siebie tyle ile mogę, choć wiem że to nie wystarcza. Zauważ, że Trindave nie ma żadnych zastrzeżeń, po prostu robi kolejne, świetne artykuły. Z pewnością też widzi ten cały syf, ale zmienia go poprzez swoją pracę. W Twoim przypadku, to inspirowanie innych do niej. Bardzo wzniosłe, ale może sam spróbuj swoich sił, jeśli masz nadmiar wolnego czasu? Obiecuję, że nie będę banował za nieudane próby ;-) Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 22:46, kwi 21, 2015 (UTC) Re: Kategorie Prosiłem, działaj na własną rękę. W razie jakichś zgrzytów, powiadomię Cię. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 15:50, kwi 23, 2015 (UTC) Obawiam się, że nie. To świadczy jak zryty wikia wypuściła twór. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 15:55, kwi 23, 2015 (UTC) Bohan Bohan ma kategorię Dzielnice w Bohan. Czy to aby na pewno poprawne? Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 23:02, kwi 23, 2015 (UTC) Re: Nazwy Ulic Cześć. Nie ma za co :). Jeżeli chodzi o pełne nazwy ulic i dodawanie interwiki na tej i innej stronie, to nie ma sprawy. Postaram się, aby wszystko było ok. P.S. Czy mógłbym ci jakoś pomóc przy robieniu artykułów na temat Bohan, kiedy skończę pisać o Star Junction? Wyspa jest mimo wyglądu trochę duża i myślę, że pracując we dwójkę szybciej powstał by całkowity zarys tego miejsca. Re: Pliki flag Oj, z tą sprawą będziesz się chyba musiał zwrócić do PiotrkaD. Sorki. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 20:03, lip 28, 2015 (UTC) Re:Dillimore Tę listę również można wkleić do jakiegokolwiek artykułu o miasteczku/wsi i nie jest to tajemnicą dla nas obojga. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 16:22, sie 4, 2015 (UTC) Galeria naprawiona. Na Twojej liście nie było Hustlera, a ja go tam spotkałem parę lat temu. Nie da się zamknąć realiów motoryzacyjnych w szczelne ramy, bo nawet w SA zdarzają się odstępstwa od reguły, o ile w ogóle można o takowej tu mówić. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 20:56, sie 4, 2015 (UTC) Użyłem chyba kodu na latające pojazdy, ale to raczej bez związku. Myślę, że jeśli już wstawiać taką listę, to z zastrzeżeniem, że wymienione w niej pojazdy są najczęściej występującymi. Zostawiam Ci wolną rękę, ale: jak sądzisz, przeredagować pod tym kątem również miasta, np. Liberty City? Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 22:32, sie 4, 2015 (UTC) Lata Rzeczy takie jak masowe tworzenie bardzo krótkich artów o poszczególnych latach konsultuje się z innymi – zwłaszcza z Administracją – zanim zacznie się je robić. 11:41, sie 21, 2015 (UTC) : Nie wiem, czy Gimme miał na myśli takie rewolucje, raczej nie. Na przyszłość, gdy zamierzasz poszerzyć GTA Wiki o nowy "dział" artykułów, to skonsultuj to z innymi. Na razie twórz te arty w swym brudnopisie, ja omówię tę kwestię z innymi. : Co do flag – nie wiem, skąd je wziąć, nie ja je wstawiałem, skontaktuj się z tomtą. A co do „Plik nie przeszedł pozytywnie weryfikacji.” – napisz o tym do Wikii przez S:Kontakt, to ich wina. : Pozdrawiam, 12:02, sie 21, 2015 (UTC) Re: Osiedla w Liberty City (uniwersum HD) Skoro, przykładowo, Little Bay to osiedle, a nie dzielnica (bo jest nią Bohan, w którym się znajduje), to jestem za. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 11:01, cze 18, 2016 (UTC) Re: Pliki flag Cześć. Nie pomogę Ci rozwiązać problemu z „Plik nie przeszedł pozytywnie weryfikacji.”, bo sam nie wiem, co go powoduje, i samo staffostwo też chyba nie wie. (Przynajmniej nie wie dział community support, ale oni ogólnie mało wiedzą, zazwyczaj i tak odpowiadają zgodnie z dokładnymi instrukcjami i wzorcami z góry). Nie wiem w sumie, po co miałbym pomagać Ci go rozwiązywać, przecież nie musisz tych plików przerzucać na ru.gta, możesz je podlinkować bezpośrednio od nas w CSS-ie ;). Rosjanie chyba się nie obrażą, my na pewno. O pochodzenie tych flag spytam Texela i/lub tomtę, bo sam nie wiem, skąd one są. Pozdrawiam, 14:24, cze 18, 2016 (UTC) : Nic na razie nie ruszyło, z Texelem nie mogę się skontaktować, bo GG to GG, a z tomtą nie mam kontaktu wcale. Pozdrawiam, 11:24, cze 22, 2016 (UTC) :: W sprawie flag ciągle nic nie ruszyło. Nie jest to moja wina. :: Co do ulic: proponuję traktować wszelkie avenue jako aleje. :: Pozdrawiam, 22:13, cze 29, 2016 (UTC)